


Wanted man

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are very rare so Tim is a very popular man, Bad Fic, Crack Fic, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heats, M/M, Plot What Plot, Ra's is a creep, Teenage Parents, Tim could have been a better friend tho, Tim is an alpha, Underage - Freeform, We love a bisexual Tim Drake, alphas comforting omegas, dealing with biology, dealing with death, no beta we die like men, omega Jason Todd now come and read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: “Of the total human population, it is estimated that only about 35% presents a second sex, that second sex being either alpha or omega. However, it is also estimated that only 14% of the previous 35% is inside the alpha category…”Timothy Drake presents himself as an alpha at eleven, and he swears he has never seen his father so proud.// Or...In which alphas are rare, Tim is the only alpha of the family besides Bruce and omegas have a strange tendency of throwing themselves to his feet. Not that he is complaining... Yet. //
Relationships: Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake/That half sister of Ra's without name, implied Tim Drake/Lady Shiva, implied Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence to the point that this is a semi AU.
> 
> This came out after I thought “What if Tim was in a world were alphas are rare and he is actually an alpha?” I just love Dom!Tim so much that I needed to do this, and well, at first Jason wasn’t going to be hre but my JayTim ass wouldn’t stop complaining.
> 
> I had to rewrite a little the scene with Ra’s sister (Red Robin series), does anyone know how is she called, by the way? 
> 
> .

_“Of the total human population, it is estimated that only about 35% presents a second sex, that second sex being either alpha or omega. However, it is also estimated that only 14% of the previous 35% is inside the alpha category…”_

.

.

.

Timothy Drake presents himself as an alpha at eleven, and he swears he has never seen his father so proud (or his mother so scared, for that matter).

In that moment, when the doctor fills papers that confirm that _“Yes, Tim is a very healthy alpha man.”_ , the world changes to never go back at its original form (at least for Tim, who is still a child).

Suddenly, it looks like he owns everything and his father tells him that’s the natural order, alphas reigning over the rest of the world. There is a reason why, even being a minority, alphas are the ones occupying political positions and controlling the economy.

There is a reason behind the elite of Gotham being full of alphas and omegas only, betas being left outside, filling the middle class (and the low one, but they don’t say that out loud).

Jack Drake takes Timothy to Drake’s enterprises not that long after he presents and shows him what he will own one day, what he will lead and reign and protect.

_“Alphas don’t cry, Timothy. You need to know that.”_

(After that, Jack, who is an alpha himself, starts taking Janet with him during his trips, after all, an alpha like Tim shouldn’t be raised by a sentimental omega like Janet).

.

.

.

Years later, when Timothy is almost fourteen and jumping from roof to roof next to Batman, he understands a little bit more about what being an alpha means.

As a fun fact, Richard, who had been the first Robin ever, is a beta. So was Jason (until he died, of course). Almost every vigilant and superhero are a beta, according to Batman’s files and there is an irony there that Tim isn’t sure of understanding. Anyway, the teen uses a scent blocker just like Batman, because if there was something particularly hard to hide about their secret identity, it was the strong, powerful and masculine scent of _alpha_ they irradiated naturally all the time.

And well, it makes him feel a little bit more like Robin (a beta role he would never be able to play without lying) and less like the alpha heir to Drake Enterprises that schoolgirls like to gossip so much about.

But what makes Tim understand what his second sex actually means is not the need of wearing a scent blocker or the force will that takes not to growl and show his fangs from time to time (specially when villains make too much of a mess), no.

Is when he and Batman stop Black Mask from selling a group of _way too young_ omegas during a mafia reunion that he (Tim, Robin) understands what being an alpha means in the world.

He rescues the omegas, breaking their chains; but they know he is an alpha just by seeing how he moves and they scream, full of fear and desperation. They scream is such a painful way that Tim forgets about playing the _nice, sweet Robin_ role and lets his instincts guide him just a little bit.

Punching and hitting harder than usual, growling, marking his superiority with the blood of the Black Mask’s men and leaving a message behind.

_“Gotham is mine.”_

The omegas keep screaming, afraid of him (of Robin, of all people…) Alphas are, after all, closer to be beasts than anyone else, aren’t they?

That night, Batman has to calm the omegas by himself and call the commissioner; later, he nags Timothy like he never has done before, looking at the teen’s hands covered in blood.

_“That kind of attitude will not be tolerated, Tim.”_

Two weeks later, Timothy gets the notice of his mother being dead.

Jack is in coma, which may be worse if you think about it more than one moment. And there is a need for crying that somehow, he can’t fulfill. There is a pain in his chest asking for his mother’s scent and screaming.

Screaming that he was a weak alpha that couldn’t even protect his own mother, his omega mother.

He leaves to train with Lady Shiva, an elegant, lethal and smart female alpha; Tim has never known any female alpha besides Wonder Woman (which made sense, since Amazons lived separated from human kind). Lady Shiva seems to understand him quite better than Batman in certain aspect, his struggling to fit the role of a beta sidekick that would never show his fangs when infuriated.

She teaches him how to control himself, how to be more than just his instincts but also more than the play that Robin is, she teaches him about protecting omegas and being grateful for the gift they could give to them.

She gives speeches about love and loyalty and honor.

It’s almost a shame when Timothy leaves, unable to kill in the way she does; uncapable of taking real justice by his hands; overwhelmed by the view of Shiva’s sword bathed in blood.

Timothy leaves and it’s truly a shame, Batman will never have the strong and seductive scent of Shiva.

.

.

.

Cassandra (Wonder Girl) is the very first omega superhero he meets.

It doesn’t bother any of them at the beginning, Tim has been dealing with omegas since the first time he attended a gala in Gotham and Cassie has been to Themyscira which means she has lived in a society were betas don’t exist; so, it doesn’t mean anything at first.

Timothy, in fact, thinks that Cassandra is rather pretty and he would be lying if he says that her scent doesn’t make him smile a little. But she is Kon’s girlfriend and he is really not going to do that to his best friend. Definitely not.

It was enough to feel Bart’s disappointment when Cissie kissed him (Robin) instead of the speedster. And it had only been a kiss.

He doesn’t want to know how Kon would feel about Timothy and Cassandra doing… Doing anything, actually. After all, Tim is the only alpha of the team.

But yeah, he doesn’t actually feel bothered by Cassie being an omega more than the times in which he thinks about all the things mentioned before _(“What if…”);_ he is dating Stephanie, he is not going to get involved in any hormonal drama.

Then Stephanie dies.

Later, it’s his father (Jack Drake).

Kon follows.

It has not even been a year from the first to the last and… And Timothy finds himself with his face buried in Cassie’s neck, aspiring her calming, feminine omega scent with tears in his eyes.

And there is something between them that he doesn’t know how to explain; a connection forming through their linked hands…

He will not call it love, at least not out loud.

Then it happens.

He visits the Titans Tower one night carrying a beautifully packaged order of sea food and some chocolates to leave outside Cassandra’s door with a note that says _“Take care during your heat”_ with Alfred’s calligraphy because Timothy couldn’t help to blush every time he tried to write _heat_.

The thing is that Cassandra opens the door when he’s still one meter away and the scent hits Tim with such power that he stays still for a few seconds.

-I brought you a _get-well-soon_ gift.

He wishes he had taken the air filters before coming, but he rarely uses them for any other purpose besides a fight with Poison Ivy, yet…

Yet, he finds himself trying not to think about how fertile and feminine and sweet Cassandra smells in that moment, her figure at the door beautiful and showing its curves, blonde long hair covering her pale but somehow pink skin, red lips and shimmering eyes.

Asking him to…

-Thank you, Tim.

She makes a sign with her hand and he gets closer to her, handing her the two packages and giving thanks to God for his dark sun glasses that are the only thing hiding his hungry eyes from Cassandra’s knowledge.

She takes them and quickly puts them over a table, she doesn’t close the door at any moment and Tim can see a half-made nest with clothes and pillows that doesn’t seem to be from Cassie.

-Diana always gives me some of her clothes when I reach my heat, you know, after all she is my mentor.

-That’s very nice for her to do, although it’s the least I would expect.

Cassie laughs and while it’s not as energetic as most of the time it’s still her laugh, which means she is not absorbed by her own hormones.

Always a good thing.

-I should go.

-Wait, Tim…

He nods.

-Yeah?

-Could you stay?

In theory, alpha pheromones make omega heats easier. And it would not be the first time that Tim lets Cassandra hug him and put him in her nest for a few hours to help her with her heat. But…

But it would be the first time without Kon being there as well.

He really shouldn’t. Kon had been (still is) his very best friend; Timothy had sworn to remain loyal to his memory. Nevertheless, he says _“Yes”_ before coming inside Cassie’s room and closing the door.

There goes his loyalty.

He takes off the sun glasses and the scent blocker to start rubbing the glans in both sides of his neck and then his wrists while Cassandra lets herself fall over the nest, her breathing quite slow and her cheeks red.

-May I come up? – he asks before doing anything.

A nest was very personal for both alphas and omegas, but omegas in heat tended to be more protective about their nests. He needs to ask and to be sure Cassandra is consenting every detail even if, deep down, he knows she will be influenced by their hormones one way or another.

(At least she isn’t crying like the first time that Tim saw her during heat; they had been younger and he had almost panicked when she started hugging him like her life depended on that single act).

-Yes, Timothy, that’s exactly why I invited you in.

She giggles a little when he takes off his shoes and enters the nest with extremely precaution not to move the pillows.

-I wanted to make it larger, but my bed…

-I know, it has happened to me once or twice.

-As if you didn’t have a king size bed in your room! 

-Yeah, but I meant when I am in a hotel. You know, I have gone in rut in a hotel enough times to know it’s not pleasant.

Cassandra laughs again.

-Well, nothing about us is pleasant, is it?

Tim smiles ad lays down next to her, his face against her back.

-No, certainly not heats or ruts.

-Yeah.

Silence.

-Can you hug me, Tim?

Heats provoke a need for physical contact just like ruts do, Tim knows that, he knows how awful those moments can be if you are alone.

-Of course, Cassie. – and he surrounds her smaller body with his arms, trying not to…

Not to squeeze.

-I missed you, you know?

Tim blinks.

-I have been here most of the time. 

-I know, I… I meant during my last heat. It was after…

After Kon died, probably.

-I’m sorry, Cassie. I wanted to check on you but…

-You weren’t okay either, I get that. But you know, it was strange, it had been years since I went through a heat alone and I didn’t like it. I missed you and your hugs, even if they are awkward.

-They aren’t awkward.

-You are literally closing your hands to avoid any possibility of touching my chest.

Tim hawks.

-That’s because I respect you a lot.

Cassandra moves and he stops thinking because now Cassie has her face against his, just centimeters away.

-Maybe I don’t want you to respect me that much.

Oh.

-Cassie… It’s not… You are in heat.

She snorts.

-And?

-You could be acting on instinct rather than feelings.

-Instinct cannot be erased just like that, Tim. We will always have it. Is what we are.

-Yes, but right now it is surpassing your mind.

-No, it isn’t.

She closes her eyes and it almost seems like she will cry at any moment.

-I really like you, Tim. But I get if you are still…

 _“If you are still crying Stephanie”_ goes without saying.

And its almost sad because Cassandra should be the one crying, she should still be missing Kon (how long has it been? Four months? She did say her last heat was after that so…) and not facing Timothy with such a needy look.

-I always liked you, Cassandra. But Conner was… I… I’m supposed to take care of you, not to…

The blonde opens her eyes again and they seem sort of amused.

-Not to have sex with me during my heat?

Tim blushes.

-Exactly.

-But I want you, Tim. You deserve to know how I feel, I… - she stops for a moment to take a breath. – I’m a very bad friend, I liked you even when you weren’t single, I used to think about asking you to sleep with me during my heats, I wanted you to be my…

_My alpha._

Tim swallows and he realizes his hands are still hugging her, surrounding her middle back. He presses a little, just a little and…

And she moans in surprise, sensitive to the contact.

-May I kiss you, Cassandra?

She nods before pressing her lips against his with hunger.

.

.

.

Timothy has never thought too much about how lucky he was to have his first time with Cassie, about how beautiful and romantic it had been.

Right now? He is thankful about his first time with Cassie… And he is also at the border of panicking.

The sister of Ra’s (who didn’t even give him her name, the arrogant witch) is naked and rubbing herself against his lap; her scent makes obvious that she is in the middle of a heat, her dark skin burning and sweaty, her purple eyes looking at him with the hunger of a predator.

She is going to take him and then she will kill him.

Tim understands her plan, he really does.

Ra’s had wanted an alpha heir, and Talia had tried to satisfy that need with the birth of Damian, her own son with the blood of the Batman himself, who could give a better heir?

But then both Talia and Damian had betrayed Ra’s, and that had a price. They were no longer royalty neither heirs to the Al Ghul; although Talia still had power and his father had forgiven her life. But she would never lead the league, and Damian was sent to kill almost every month.

So, Ra’s had started to look for a new heir, one that would meet his expectations. Timothy was innocent enough to not notice the tests put on himself since Paris.

And now he has the honor of being the father of such heir, the child that Ra’s own sister will carry and raise to lead the League and to conquer the world.

The woman in front of him will take him and then cut his throat.

Tim admits he feels a little bit flattered, but the killing part… Well, Ra’s certainly doesn’t want another Damian going to follow the path of his father who turns out to be the most famous vigilant of all time. He gets that point.

_-Such a shame… You are so handsome…_

Her voice is barely a whisper before she kisses him shortly. Then she bites his neck, marking him. Tim wonders if that woman was next to Ra’s all the time, seeing him through the screens and getting as obsessed with him as Ra’s himself.

Lusting on the idea of taking him, of forcing him to impregnate her in the middle of her heat. 

Red Robin wishes he had been more careful, maybe he should have gotten a vasectomy after that time when Ravager got into his bed naked and asking to… Yeah, he should have gotten a vasectomy but hey, he is still nineteen years old, they can’t blame him for not doing it.

Besides, he is pretty sure that they would have gotten his DNA one way or another, this is just the traditional way.

He feels the aphrodisiac working, forcing him in a very awkward erection while the woman rips his suit with her own hands and leaving his abdomen exposed.

-You should stop this.

-I don’t think your body agrees, beloved.

Oh, God, not the _beloved_ treatment, please.

-You… You drugged me.

She passes her hands through his chest and then his belly, feeling the muscles and looking so blushed that it makes difficult to believe she has this planned from the beginning to the end.

(But maybe she doesn’t, maybe it’s all Ra’s, using his own sister as nothing more than a fertile omega womb; maybe enjoying the humiliations this is for both the woman and Timothy).

-It was…. Necessary.

She takes his pants and well, at least this time she doesn’t rip the clothing, she just lowers them as well as the underwear and Tim can’t help to _growl_.

-It’s okay, alpha. I will do the work.

-That’s not…

He is already suffering from an erection due to the aphrodisiac but the woman still takes his knot in her hands and starts to jerk him off.

-You are certainly a magnificent alpha, Timothy Drake.

Well, nothing like inflate the ego of the man you are just about to take advantage of and then kill.

-Why, thank you, pretty thing.

He hopes his voice sounded as sarcastic and angry as he intended.

And then, without any warning, she opens her legs and just inserts Tim inside of her.

Riding him.

-W-wait…

She is indeed a beautiful woman, dark skin and black hair that makes her look a like goddess. Breasts of just the perfect size and a rather small waist. Purple eyes glowing and her lips half open, letting her moans out.

If the situation were other; Timothy would probably be asking for her number with a flirting blink.

But that’s not what is happening, and instead Tim finds himself counting in French to see if he can avoid knotting her, or at least avoid finishing before somebody interrupts them.

He isn’t that lucky, and after what feels like an eternity, the woman hits her own orgasm, inducing him to his very own and involuntarily knotting her.

It takes around ten minutes for her to finally get up just to fall next to him, semen coming out between her legs and her eyes looking at the chains hold to the walls.

-I don’t want to kill you, alpha.

That’s a surprising turn of events.

-Then don’t it. Unchain me.

The woman denies with her head, smiling with sadness.

-I can’t, my brother will kill us if I don’t obey. He has killed other sisters before me.

She places her hand over her belly.

-I shall give him an alpha heir if I want to live. And I shall kill you to make sure you don’t take the child away like they did with Damian.

-Okay but Damian actually escaped, Ra’s was going to put his soul in Damian’s body, you know?

The woman blinks.

-I still have to kill you.

-Oh, at least invite me to dinner before.

Almost like a gift from the world, Cass (Blackbat, not Batgirl) interrupts their conversation by breaking the wall.

.

.

.

It has been almost two months since Tim was saved by Cass from getting killed by Ra’s sister and he still hasn’t been able to find her.

She was in heat, the probabilities of her being pregnant are almost absolute.

If Tim is going to be a father, he wants to at least know it, but that doesn’t change that he doesn’t get to find the woman.

Right now, he is at his safe house in New York, following a case related to Two-Face and drinking a coffee.

-I can hear your from here, Jason.

Todd has been following him for the last two weeks and Tim isn’t sure he wants to know why, but he will indeed communicate to Jason that he is very aware of the harassment.

-Puff, you are more like the Bat than I thought.

-Because I heard your boots entering my house from the window?

The Red Hood stops for a second, scratching his chin.

-Yeah.

-What do you want, Jason?

-People always need an excuse to visit you, don’t they?

-You have been following me for two weeks.

-I… I was going to say _Thank you_ , you know?

-For what?

-For getting me out of prison that time.

-That was almost a year ago… But you’re welcome.

Jason, instead of leaving, takes out a cigarette.

-No smoking in my house, Jason.

-Funny, I always thought alphas liked things like this.

-They are called stereotypes for a reason.

-Yeah, you are probably right.

-Why are you here, Jason?

Todd smirks and lights the cigarette.

-I wanted to ask you for a favor, I will be having a… Complication, in about forty-eight hours or less.

-Complication?

The Red Hood sighs and raises the sleeve of his jacket to show a thick, black bracelet with a plastic ring full of green liquid. It’s a scent blocker. But not for alphas, for…

-Wait, you are…?

Jason takes the bracelet off as well as his jacket and sits in the floor, still smoking.

It takes some minutes but then it hits Timothy with fury. A sweet, lovely omega scent.

He takes a breath.

-Bruce said you were a beta.

-I was.

-What do you mean?

-I presented after the Pit… Not sure how that works, but it always gives me a hard time.

His heat, of course.

-And you…?

-I want your _help_ , replacement, what else?

Timothy raises an eyebrow.

-Well, maybe I can help with that.

-Oh my, thank you, _alpha_.

Something inside Timothy purrs in pleasure. 

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wasn't sure of doing a second part but then I thought "Timothy discovering he also likes alphas" and my mind didn't stop and yes, I know that in chapter 1 is sort of implied he likes Lady Shiva and I'm going to explore that, don't worry.
> 
> This was written in three hours so yeah, grammar errors as hell.

.

.

.

" _And how could I not lust for my alpha, if he is everything I have ever wanted?_

_How could I ignore his low voice, his hungry eyes, his powerful scent?_

_How could I, an alpha myself, not see his greatness and beauty when we both fight under the light of the Moon?_

_How could I not love him, even if the feeling kills me?"_

.

.

.

Timothy stretches his arms and sighs.

Jason lays at his side, completely asleep and covered by white sheets. His heat has ended five days ago but he still hasn't left; the reason is totally unknown for Tim.

(Maybe not even Jason knows why he is staying).

Could it be that he actually likes Tim?

The thought crosses the mind of the detective for a second before discarding it; Jason had come to him only because he knew that Timothy was two things: an alpha and a decent person (Well, maybe not _that decent_ if he considers what happened with Cassie time ago when Kon was six feet under the ground).

 _This_ has nothing to do with anything similar to love or friendship or...

It is a matter of thrust derived from both being outcasts of the family, of Timothy being the nearest and safest alpha in which Jason could rely for a few days without worrying.

But it's not as if they like each other, not even as friends.

(Right?)

Hey, at least their relationship has been improving after the incident of the Batarang nailed in Tim's chest, thank you very much.

-Get up, Jason. It's 1pm.

Drake had arrived to the apartment at 4am in the morning only to find Jason in his bed, naked and eating strawberries. God knows that Tim really tries not to be the _"sex's addict alpha"_ but Red Hood wasn't helping; they ended up sleeping together, again.

" _Aren't omegas supposed to be a little bit tired after their heats?"_

Tim isn't sure, sometimes biology didn't apply to everybody, he knows that at least it doesn't apply to him if they go to the ruts section. Maybe Jason is the same?

(Or maybe they are just two horny teenagers, after all, Tim is not even nineteen and Jason is like twenty-two, maybe closer to twenty-three).

-Fuck, replacement, why did you discard the alarm?

-I didn't, we just ignored it.

-Shit.

- _Language_ , Jason.

Todd sits in the bed, still naked and still covered by the white sheets with rests of…

-Why _, alpha_? Are you going to punish me?

Okay.

So… Omegas calling their partners _alpha_ during their heats is more than normal, just as it is to alphas to call their partners _omegas_ (it doesn't even matter if their partner is actually a beta). Is something like an instinct, sort of; and most people prefer to let it go during their heats or ruts.

(Timothy himself might have a little kink about it, there is, after all, a certain charm in hearing a voice under his body screaming for him, moaning how much of a _great_ alpha he is).

The thing is, that usually is reserved to the bed and only to the bed. Or to someone who is a true partner.

Someone you are dating. Or married to.

Jason calling Tim alpha all the time is starting to send a signal in his brain that turns out to be quite annoying because hell, he shouldn't get so aroused only for that.

( _ **Mate him.**_ _Shut up_ , stupid brain. Stupid hormones).

-Just get up and take a shower.

The older boy raises an eyebrow.

-You blushed.

-No, I didn't.

-Yes, you did, _alpha_.

And Jason gets up, _naked_ , and smiles all the way to the bathroom until Timothy can't see him.

Timothy lets out the air he didn't know he was holding. It is going to be a long morning.

-I need a coffee.

.

.

.

Jason and Tim are dating.

Like.

Actually dating.

Not being just sex friends, not being enemies or rivals. No, they are dating with the whole package that society dictates.

It had all started when, after one week of Jason's heat had ended, Tim dared to ask why he was still in his apartment. Todd had looked down, _blushed_ and murmured _"I quite like you, replacement."_ And then things escalated quickly.

Timothy had invited Jason to dinner that same day, both in expensive suits and wearing scent blockers, it had been great and they had ended up kissing in Tim's car (which is Jason's now since he loves to drive it, thank you).

Now they are celebrating the very first month of their official relationship in a new pent house of Gotham, their pent house.

Jason, tall and big as he is, pours two glasses of wine and smirks smugly.

(Tim finds himself excited by being the small one of the relationship, usually, omegas tend to be thinner and shorter than him. He is not going to tell this to Jason, of course, but still…)

-Bruce is going to kill us once he discovers you are taking away his only omega child.

The younger man raises an eyebrow while taking a sip from his drink.

-No, he is going to ground you once he discovers you ran away with a bad, bad alpha. Besides, he doesn't even know you are an omega.

Jason laughs.

- _Bad alpha?_ You are literally the last gentleman of Earth.

-Well, I haven't always been so nice.

-Is this about that scandal you had with Wonder Girl a time ago?

-Did you hear that?

-Everyone did, speaking of, how did Superboy take it?

Tim sighs.

-He said it was a logical thing to happen, but he was pretty upset when I explained to him Cassie and I weren't dating anymore.

-Ufff, you took her purity and then left, bad Timothy.

-No, that's not… Cassie kinda dumped me.

Jason stops smiling.

-I thought it was the other way around since…

-Since Stephanie came back during that time, yes, I know. But the truth is that Cassie left me like a month before that.

-Why?

-She said I was too good for her? I don't get what she meant yet. According to the Internet that's another way of saying _"I don't know how to leave you without hurting you so I will say I'm not enough for you."_

Red Hood growls.

-That's a ridiculous thing to do.

-Why are you so interested, anyway?

Jason shrugs.

-I presented after the Pit, remember? I have never dated an alpha, not properly. Roy helped with my heats when he could but we don't have chemistry. I was a beta before… Well, I used to be a beta, I dated betas, women, mostly.

-So, I'm your first boyfriend.

-You could say that. You know more about relationships between omegas and alphas than I do.

Tim denies with his head.

-I have only dated three omegas, and I'm counting you.

-Only three?

-Yes; Cassie, Tamara and you. And I dated Stephanie, who is a beta.

-Only women?

-I have slept with other male omegas, fi that's your question.

Jason laughs again.

-Good, I was starting to worry.

They leave the glasses on the table and Tim smirks to Jason.

-You know, I have a gift for you.

-You better do, replacement.

It is a nice night.

.

.

.

Ra's sister is at their door.

Very pregnant.

-Timothy.

-Is Ra's with you?

Tim looks quickly at Jason who is just inches away, holding his gun.

-No, I came alone.

-Are you going to kill me?

-No.

-Very well, then.

He lets the woman enter and he can feel Jason's pheromones fighting with the ones of the woman.

-It would be nice to know your name.

-Nailea.

-Nice to meet you, Nailea.

Tim takes her to the table and points at the chair in front of him.

-I couldn't find you after the incident, I thought Ra's was keeping you hidden.

-He was, but not anymore.

-Would you explain everything to me, Nailea?

The woman closes her amethyst eyes.

-Everything? – she asks.

-Everything. – say both Tim and Jason.

-Ra's is my older brother, I have been at his service since the moment of my birth. I have always lived at his side and protected his spouses and children…

-But?

-But I was not allowed to marry, he gave me access to the Pits and his assassins but I couldn't marry. I never knew why, but those were his orders…

Nailea opens her eyes and rubs her belly with sadness.

-Ra's has had many male alphas, but for some reason, he has never been satisfied with them. Talia is his youngest child, a female alpha. The thing is, that Ra's has lived all these years and still has no true heir. Not even his grandson, Damian, seems to be enough for him.

-In Paris…

-You got his attention, you proved to be a worthy rival. That's what he said to me, anyway. He showed me videos of your fights and then told me I was to carry your son. A male alpha to be his heir.

Nailea lets out a cry.

-What was I supposed to do? If I had refused to do it, he would kill me; he killed my other sisters, he killed his own children, his spouses. I don't want to die, which is… I have lived for centuries, but I still don't want to die. I had to do it.

Her eyes are full of tears.

-I'm sorry, Timothy.

-Shhhh, Nailea, it's okay. I knew you were only doing what Ra's forced you to, remember? You said so before Blackbat arrived.

She nods.

-I know, Timothy. But I'm still so sorry.

-It's okay, Nailea. Can you tell me why Ra's suddenly let you go?

Her hands cover her belly, as if she were afraid of Timothy hitting her.

-The baby is a female. It doesn't matter how she will present; Ra's is already disappointed.

-And he let you go? Just like that?

-He said I could do whatever I wanted with the child and sent me to another base to live with Talia. She was the one to suggest coming to you.

Jason's fake cough crosses the room.

-Talia knows about this?

-Yes, she said that if her beloved could raise Damian then Timothy could at least hear my words.

Nailea is looking straight to Tim's eyes.

-I need to know if you want to be part of my daughter's life.

.

.

.

-I can't do this, Jason.

Timothy Drake-Wayne is pretty drunk.

The omega rolls his eyes.

-She didn't ask you to marry her, she asked if you wanted to share custody.

-I can't have a child, I'm not even twenty!

Jason takes the bottle off of Tim's hands.

-Look, the child will be a baby for three years, you don't have to be perfect. Besides, do you want Nailea to end like Talia? Do you want your daughter to be a second version of Damian?

Tim's face is only horror.

-Don't say things like that.

-Then stop crying and stop drinking. Look, you didn't want the baby, neither did she. But now you have it, she is only three months away from giving birth. You literally have a baby already.

Tim rubs his face with his hands.

-I need a break from this.

-So do I, come on, let's go to bed.

-Do you think Ra's is behind this?

-Look. Ra's is creep and he does weird things, but I don't think he would want you to be a happy family with his sister when he could kill you.

-Good point.

Tim sleeps with Jason that night, and it's nothing sexual or arousing, but it still makes him feel better and worthy. Maybe things will be okay.

.

.

.

Red Robin really wants to punch himself right now.

Destiny hates him, this is the proof. He is fucking chained in a room with the only light of distant candles and his cowl and belt are already missing.

Going alone to save Talia just to calm down Nailea was a bad idea (but she was crying and Tim can't stand omegas crying), especially since Jason stayed to take care of the woman and well, Jason will probably hide this from Bruce.

-Ra's.

-Detective.

-What is Shiva doing here?

-We were having an interesting talk about your training years under her wing, honestly, Detective, you didn't look like _that_ type of alpha.

_Shit._

-Now, Ra's, you are being very weird.

Shiva is smiling next to Ra's, who keeps his usual poker face.

-I missed your voice, Timothy.

-Really? I miss not being chained up.

Ra's gets closer to him.

-And here I thought you were into that sort of thing.

Tim suddenly remembers that irregular feeling of excitement that would invade his body whenever he trained with Shiva, that pleasure of smelling her seductive and powerful essence, that guilty satisfaction of being bruised by her strong arms.

He hasn't allowed himself to think about that in years, he hasn't allowed himself to fantasize about any other thing besides omegas and beta women.

(He actually has allowed himself to break the rule, but no one needs to know about those ideas involving Superman or Green Lantern).

Ra's hand stroking his chin wakes him up from his thoughts.

-Don't you dare touch me.

Ra's essence is even stronger, spicy, rough.

It's different from Bruce, from Shiva, from Tim himself.

-Nailea seemed very satisfied with you, _Timothy_.

How Ra's manages to say Tim's name so smugly is a mystery.

-You were going to kill her if she didn't get pregnant.

-I do need an heir, Detective.

-You have already an alpha daughter, speaking of, can you explain to me why you plan to execute Talia? I came to save her, just so you know.

-Talia has betrayed me too many times, she deserves a punishment.

Ra's hand goes to his cheek.

\- Nailea will live, don't worry. I wouldn't kill the mother of your child, but you see, Timothy…

His green eyes are shimmering.

-I find you very interesting.

Tim knows where this is going.

-Who would know that Ra's al Ghul, manly alpha, likes these things? – he says as bitchy as he can.

The man only laughs softly.

-Believe me, Timothy, I find omegas as beautiful and pleasing as you do. My spouses have been all omegas, my harem is full of them, but you should know that there are things only alphas can, how do I say it? _Satisfy._

Ra's hand strokes his hair.

-Go and watch the door, Shiva.

 _This_ is not happening.

-I told you not to touch me, Ra's. Stop being a creep.

The man ignores him and, just when the door closes leaving them alone, he presses his lips against Tim's.

It's… Different.

Not even Jason dominates Tim in the way Ra's is doing right now, alphas aren't supposed to be dominated, they aren't supposed to lay with other alphas.

Perhaps that's what makes Tim forget about being chained and what makes him feel so excited when Ra's crushes his body against the wall.

A second hand goes to his hip and Tim moans.

-You… Did you drug me? – he murmurs when Ra's lets him take a breath, the lips of the elder traveling to his neck.

-I didn't, detective. You should know that this… - and his hand goes even lower, bruising Tim's tights above the suit. – is your own arousal, do you still want me to stop?

Tim wonders if Ra's would truly stop if he asks for it.

In the other hand, does he want Ra's to stop?

-At least take off the chains, you pervert.

Ra's laughs before kissing Timothy again. This time, the blue-eyed knows exactly what will be happening.

.

.

.

He tells the truth to Jason.

It hurts.

Jason doesn't judge the act itself; he doesn't call Timothy a _weirdo_ , he doesn't call him disgusting or anything.

However, he does get angry at the infidelity.

At first, Tim thinks Jason will just leave, after all, five months (almost six) months of relationship aren't that big deal in their lives, in the hero community, that is. Jason could just leave and look for a new boyfriend.

Anyway, Jason doesn't leave, he just makes sure to send Tim very angry looks and makes sure that he listens whenever he calls Roy to catch up on each other's life.

Funnily enough, Nailea seems to be on his side (Jason's) which makes the punishment even harder for Tim.

The worst part, is that Tim keeps thinking about Ra's.

Not the man himself, more like… Thinking about alphas.

Thinking about being dominated.

He really tires not to succumb at those thoughts, he reminds himself that what he did was wrong (he has a boyfriend for God's sake) and he could have gotten Talia killed for real, and for what? For a quick fuck with another alpha? Just to finally let himself enjoy that unexplored side of his own body?

The only good thing about this has been accepting what he had known since he was fourteen; he, Timothy Drake-Wayne, likes alphas.

He inhales the cigarette. It's a bad habit he had tried to help Jason to quit but now, after Ra's and with the cold treatment from both his boyfriend and Nailea… Well…

-My aunt says she wants you to go with her to the doctor tomorrow, she will choose the date of the birth.

Tim turns his head around a little and sees Talia, unreadable face as always.

-I will.

-Okay.

Talia makes the attempt to leave but before…

-Talia?

-Yes?

-How did you deal with it?

The woman raises an eyebrow.

-Deal with what, Timothy?

-You know, with… Liking… Alphas.

Tim knows that Talia and Bruce slept together, he knows that Talia had Damian to be conceived in an artificial womb and he knows that Talia is probably the only alpha woman he has ever saw Bruce with.

-Ah, of course.

Talia walks closer to him and extends her hand, Tim growls before giving her a cigarette and the lighter.

-Well, Timothy, I was raised by Ra's. I never knew that it was seen as a sin until I visited my first city outside Ra's' property, I was around fifteen, I think.

-And after that?

-I just kept doing whatever I felt like.

-But this is…

Tim isn't sure how to feel about this.

-Unnatural?

-Yes.

-Human kind has called things natural and unnatural without reason. You didn't do anything wrong besides being unfaithful, but if you aren't planning on leaving Jason…

Talia shrugs.

Tim sighs.

-Thank you, I guess. And no, I don't plan on leaving Jason, quite the opposite.

-Timothy…

-Yes?

-While I don't see anything wrong in alphas sleeping with other alphas, do me a favor and try to put distance between you and my father.

Tim chokes on his own saliva.

-Talia…

The woman just moves her head.

-Really, Timothy, with him?

Jason takes pity on Timothy and interrupts the talk to demand Tim's presence in the kitchen.

Jason still looks angry and still tenses his lips, but at least he allows Tim to kiss him in the cheek.

Tim pushes the memory of Ra's kissing him as far as he can.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is that this second part is more of a badfic than the first one, but hey, I just want to say that I live for the idea of omega!Jason discovering that alpha!Tim likes alphas, and if that alpha is Ra's, well, I can't help it, it's perfect.
> 
> Nailea, Talia, Jason and Tim live now together in the same penthouse; this occurs because Talia, being an alpha, feels the need of protecting Nailea. This isn't int the fic but while Tim tries to get better with Jason, Talia is trying to fix things with Damian.
> 
> Anyway, go check out my twitter account! mistressofvos
> 
> No beta, we die like Jason Todd.
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!
> 
> `Till all are one!

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this, maybe a little too much. I apologize for any errors; English is my second language and I don’t have a beta plus I wrote this in three hours without pausing. If you know spanish I have a fanfiction.net account under this very same username that has an ongoing story of Tim being a girl but living the very same life. 
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! @mistressofvos
> 
> No beta, we die like Jason Todd. 
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!  
> `Till all are one!
> 
> Edited on June 16th, praying that I fixed all the gramatical errors.


End file.
